Super Paper Mario Omega Edition
Super Paper Mario Omega Edition is an extended version of Super Paper Mario. Instead of collecting 8 Pure Hearts now, Mario has to collect 80 of them! They'll also be new Pixls and new characters to play as. Story (taken from Super Mario Wiki) The story opens with Mario and Luigi being informed by Toad about Princess Peach's latest kidnapping. Believing Bowser to be the culprit once again, the brothers immediately head off to his castle, only to find him preparing to attack. A villain named Count Bleck then appears with his assistant, Nastasia and Princess Peach, who is his prisoner. He announces his plans to use Peach "to destroy all worlds", and renders Mario unconscious with his dark powers when the plumber tries to attack him. When Bowser demands Peach's release, Bleck decides to take the King of the Koopas as well, and sucks him, the gathered Koopa Troop, Luigi and Peach away, leaving only Mario behind. Elsewhere, when Peach regains her own consciousness, she discovers that she and Bowser are both dressed in wedding outfits and standing at an altar, while Bowser's minions cheer on their ecstatic king. Count Bleck is officiating the wedding, and while Bowser agrees to take Peach as his wife, she tries to refuse, only to be forced into saying "I do" by Nastasia's powers of hypnosis. The marriage between the "furious monster king" and the "fair and lovely princess" calls forth the Chaos Heart, just as Count Bleck had planned. Luigi awakens in the crowd and tries to stop Bleck and save Peach, but he is too late. Fulfilling the prophecy he read in an ancient book known as the Dark Prognosticus, Bleck takes the Chaos Heart and uses it to open a dimensional rift known asThe Void, which will swallow the universe. Back at Bowser's Castle, Mario is awakened by a Pixl named Tippi, who brings him to the town of Flipside and introduces him to Merlon. He owns the benevolent counterpart of Bleck's book, the Light Prognosticus, and explains that his tome speaks of a hero fitting Mario's description who could stop the impending destruction of all the worlds. The Void is already visible in the sky above Flipside, and with no time to lose, Merlon gives Mario the first of many Pure Hearts that he will need to counteract the Chaos Heart, the Red Pure Heart. Tippi then guides Mario to the first Heart Pillar found in Flipside, into which Mario puts his Pure Heart, causing a red door to appear on top of Flipside Tower leading straight to Lineland. Merlon also tells Mario that he must learn the "dimensional technique" from his friend Bestovius, without which he would not be able to find the rest of the Pure Hearts. Meanwhile, in Castle Bleck, the Count and Nastasia meet with the other three minions, Dimentio, O'Chunks and the shape-shifting Mimi. They are all looking forward to the destruction of the "rotten worlds", at which point Count Bleck promises to make a new, perfect world where all his minions' dreams will come true. When Nastasia reports that there has been some "unapproved interdimensional activities" lately and suspects it's the hero of prophecy that's causing it, O'Chunks volunteers to take care of Bleck's enemy, and Dimentio agrees to tag along and watch the show. Chapter 1: Lineland By going through the red door, Mario starts his adventure in Lineland, the first world. He manages to find the Flip wizard, Bestovius, and gains the ability to flip between dimensions, which proves quite handy in traversing Lineland. After climbing Mount Lineland, Mario and Tippi reach Yold Town, where they find another Pixl named Thoreau, who assists them as they cross the puzzle-filled Yold Desert. They encounter O'Chunks in the desert, but using Thoreau, they easily defeat him and proceeded onward to the Yold Ruins, within which the next Pure Heart is guarded by the robotic dragon, Fracktail. After checking his databases (causing his eyes to display the Wii Shop Channel loading symbol), he recognizes Mario as the legendary hero, but before he can let the plumber pass, Dimentio appears and corrupts the dragon's mind. Fracktail attacks Mario, but is eventually defeated, and with his dying words, beseeches the hero to save their world. Mario then enters the sanctum Fracktail was guarding, and is given the Orange Pure Heart by Merlumina, one of the ancients who wrote the Light Prognosticus. ;Interlude Meanwhile, O'Chunks reports back to Castle Bleck in shame, so the Count sends Mimi to deal with the hero, confident that the powers he has given her will bring her success. Nastasia then goes in the search of some of the "goons" who still aren't under the Bleck's control. Soon after, Peach (back in her usual pink dress) wakes up in Castle Bleck where she meets a couple of Bowser's minions. The Hammer Bro. who goes looking for Bowser is soon hypnotized by Nastasia, as is the Koopa Troopa when he and Peach are caught in a dead end during their search for an exit, however the princess is teleported out of the castle before she shares in their fate. Far away, Mario returns to Flipside (where the Void has slightly increased in size) and brings the Pure Heart to Merlon's house, where they are soon interrupted by a citizen panicking about a girl falling from the sky. They investigate and discover that the girl is actually Princess Peach. On Merlon's orders, Mario fetches some Spicy Soup from the local chef, Saffron, which revives the princess. She insists on joining Mario on his quest, as she feels that she and Bowser are at fault for the Void's existence, so Merlon sends them both on their way, telling them that he belives the next Pure Heart is with Merlee, the charmer. Peach helps Mario find the next Heart Pillar and the orange door to Gloam Valley appears. Chapter 2: Gloam Valley Mario and Peach cross Gloam Valley to reach Merlee's Mansion meeting an explosive Pixl named Boomer on the way. At the mansion, Mimi is waiting in disguise as Merlee's maid, and uses traps to stall the heroes, but they soon make their way farther into the mansion, inadvertently freeing Merlee's pet Gnaw, who chases after Mimi. She quickly returns, however, and when the heroes accidentally break a vase, she claims it is worth one million rubees and forces them to work off their dept in the mansion's power plant, where many more prisoners are labouring away. With some more exploring, the heroes find a new Pixl called Slim, and using his abilities, they find a secret room which had been spoken of by some of the other prisoners. Inside is one million rubees, and when they present the vase payment to Mimi, she explodes in rage. The heroes head to the basement where a spectral Merlee appears and warns them to be careful as they search for her, but the connection is soon lost. They soon find who appears to be Merlee, but soon discover that it is really Mimi in disguise, enraging the shape-shifting girl, who reverts into her "true" form: a spider-like creature. With Mimi in pursuit, Mario, Peach and the Pixls eventually track down the real Merlee hiding in a bathroom. Mimi turns back into Merlee to try and fool the heroes, who are then forced to ask each "Merlee" questions in a quiz show overseen by the InterNed to try and discern the real one from the imposter. After being outed once more, Mimi attacks the heroes in her true form once again, but she is weakened by Merlee's magical cheering and they defeat her. Once Mimi flees, Merlee offers the Yellow Pure Heart to Mario and Peach, and tells them that there is actually a total of four heroes are mentioned in the Light Prognosticus. ;Interlude With Mimi defeated by the hero, Count Bleck decides to send his third minion, Dimentio, to go after the hero of prophecy. Nastasia resumes her hunt for non-hypnotized "goons" around the castle. Meanwhile, Luigi wakes up and is greeted by two Goombas, who trick him into finding them an exit out of the castle, although they eventually find themselves trapped in a dead-end by Nastasia. One of the Goombas is hypnotized and the other Goomba joins the winning team, and they restrain Luigi so that Nastasia can hypnotize him as well. The Void is still getting bigger over Flipside when Mario, Peach and their Pixl friends return. After finding the third Heart Pillar, a yellow door to The Bitlands appears on the tower. Chapter 3: The Bitlands After going through the third door to the pixelated Bitlands, Tippi is kidnapped by the geeky chameleon Francis, who then disappears. Another Pixl named Barry witnessed the scene from behind a bush and tells the heroes how to reach Fort Francis, and while he's sceptical about their chances, he says they should come back and tell him if they do manage to save Tippi. After passing through an underground area just like level 1-2 in Super Mario Bros. ''(and passing through above-ground areas with remixed versions of the original game's background music), Mario and Peach come across some castles guarded by Koopas, Hammer Bros. and Bullet Bills. They use Boomer to blow up the main fortress, out of which flies Bowser, who angrily attacks Mario for destroying his new lair (after knocking Peach away with a shockwave and calling up a barrier to prevent her from fighting). After Bowser is defeated, he explains that he was locked up in Bleck's castle and doesn't know how he appeared in the Bitlands. Peach asks him to help her and Mario collect the Pure Hearts and save Tippi; when Bowser refuses, Mario points out that he can never rule the world if Bleck destroys it, changing his mind. The three continue on together, swimming across the Tile Pool (which also borrows much of its design from ''Super Mario Bros.). Underwater, they meet a new Pixl, Thudley, who gives them the ability to Ground Pund, and defeat the monstrous Big Blooper. The heroes then start climbing The Dotwood Tree to use the winds at its top to float across the gorge separating them from Fort Francis, as Barry had instructed them to do. On their way up the tree, they battle Dimentio, who brushes off his defeat as a mere amusement. In reality, he was testing the heroes' strength: after he has left them, he muses that he has to make sure the heroes become strong enough to defeat Count Bleck when the time comes. Unaware of Dimentio's plotting, Mario, Peach and Bowser head off to Fort Francis, where they navigate many puzzles, come across a lot of nerdy memorabilia, and even find another trapped Pixl named Carrie. When the heroes reach him, Francis becomes instantly infatuated with Peach and uses a flirty chat interface called Swoon.exe to try and talk to her, but she quickly gets angry and blows up the communicator with Boomer. The heroes then defeat Francis in battle and free Tippi from the cage he had been keeping her in, and her feelings of happiness and trust towards the heroes calls forth the Green Pure Heart. ;Interlude Back at Castle Bleck, Dimentio recounts his loss to the other villains and wonders if the heroes are strong enough to defy the prophesy, although Count Bleck is confident that the Light Prognosticus is false, and that the Dark Prognosticus holds all the answers he needs. He tells Nastasia to send "him" to deal with the heroes and then dismisses his minions, although Nastasia lingers behind. She tells Count that he still has time to "change his mind", but he feels that they have come too far to stop, although he says Nastasia can leave if she wants to. She insists she will stay by Bleck's side until her game ends (i.e. until she dies), saying her life has belonged to the Count since the day he saved it. After they have both left, Dimentio reappears, having eavesdropped on their conversation. He wonders what the Count is "playing at", but decides not to worry about it, since he has his own "projects" to attend to. When the heroes return to Flipside, Merlon explains that the castle now owned by Francis used to belong to the Tribe of Ancients, who had sealed the Pure Heart within it for safe keeping. He also decides that Bowser is the third hero of the prophecy, but the news is not all good, as the Void is continuing to expand in the background. Merlon goes to look for something important in the Light Prognosticus, while the heroes return to The Bitlands; Barry is amazed that they defeated Francis, and decides to tag along with them on their quest. Chapter 4: Outer Space They used the next Pure Heart to open the green door to Outer Space, but found out they could not breathe here (even though they could in the last game So they went back and got a helmet from one of the citizens back at Flipside, then went back to Outer Space. Here, they met Squirps, who served as their guide and ray gun to attack the space creatures. They made a pit stop on Planet Blobule so that Squirps could go to the bathroom. They found an outhouse, but had to irradiate the Pixl Fleep out of there first by giving the Ancient Clue first. Fleep thanked the gang by joining their party. After Squirps was done with his business, they went back onward into the Outer Limits. After that, they made their arrival to the Whoa Zone,where the Pure Heart was said to be here (or so said Squirps). After going through all the weirdness of the zone, they found the final path to the Pure Heart being blocked by another one of Bleck's flunkies, Mr. L. He seemed familiar to the others, as his attacks were of that of someone else they knew very well. The trio triumphed over Mr. L, but that just made him call for backup - his weird space machine, Brobot. Using Squirps, Brobot toppled, and Mr. L ran off. Squirps then led the gang to a statue of his mother, where the Cyan Pure Heart lay. ;Interlude Back at Castle Bleck, Nastasia introduces Mr. L to O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio.The 3 of them argue after Mr. L says he is unimpressed with them. Once Count Bleck says that the "man in green" (which the minions see as Mr. L) is the one who brings darkness to all, O'Chunks can't believe it and goes mad. Count Bleck settles O'Chunks by sending him on a mission to eliminate the heroes. Mimi is upset that she can't do anything, while Dimentio appears to leave, and Mr. L goes to the "repair shop" to upgrade Brobot. Nastasia then says to Count Bleck that she believes his four minions combined will not stop the hero from collecting the Pure Hearts and coming for him. Count Bleck silences Nastasia when she says that the count wants to destroy the universe, when he once cherished it. Once Nastasia sadly says that if she could have been "that girl", things would be different. Count Bleck tells Nastasia that the girl can't be replaced, especially by her, and leaves the room. The Void is still growing. Upon returning to Flipside, Tippi faints, leaving her at Merlon's and the gang finding the way into the next world themselves. Luckily, Fleep revealed a way into the alter-ego of Flipside, Flopside. By solving the puzzle of the Mirror Hall, Mario discovers the entrance to Flopside. Here, they manage to reveal the next door (and find Nolrem). They go back to Flipside, get Tippi, and go back to Flopside to enter the next world. Chapter 5: Land of the Cragnons They drop in (literally) to Downtown of Crag, where they are given the job of finding the missing citizens who are being taken away by Floro Sapiens. As the gang tracks down some Floro Sapiens with Cragnons, they end up fighting O'Chunks again (with the assistance of Dimentio's Dimension D). They beat him, and then find another Pixl, Cudge, who helps them enter the Floro Caverns. There, they helped Flint Cragley find his cameramen, and use the key he had to enter into the deeper parts of the Floro Caverns. Eventually, they found out that the Floros have been brainwashing Cragnons with Floro Sprouts to do their bidding. Mario and Co. wandered around the area, until they found another Pixl, Dottie. She used her powers to shrink the gang when needed, and this led to everyone fighting O'Chunks again. This time though, Dimentio put a Floro Sprout on the O'Chunks's head, making him look, feel, and sound dumber than he already was. They beat him in Dimension D again, and got the Sprout he dropped off. The Sprout helped Mario get inside the main hall of the Floro Sapien ruler, King Croacus. They met the king himself, then gave him a good beating. Only afterwards did they find out that it was the Cragnons who were doing the wrong-doing by polluting the waters with their garbage, which had driven Croacus mad. After the apologies, Mario and Co. were awarded the Blue Pure Heart that Croacus had. The Void is now very large. ;Interlude Back at Castle Bleck, Nastasia is punishing O'Chunks by forcing him to sing a song about Count Bleck 1000 times. Mimi is so bored since she's only fought once, while Mr. L appears. After Mr. L and Mimi's argument with Nastasia, Dimentio appears and silently coaxes Mimi and Mr. L to advance to the heroes (by telling them that they get rewarded if they win). Mimi then says she has something to do (obviously sneaking out of the castle to attack), and that Mr. L has to "deflavorize the Brobot's flavorizer", obviously sneaking out to attack too. Meanwhile, after Mario uses his 2 new Pixls to unlock the next door to the next world, is told by Nolrem that if he doesn't pass the "ultimate duels" (referring to the duels of Sammer's Kingdom), The Void will defeat all, and their games will end. Chapter 6: Sammer's Kingdom They used the next Pure Heart to open a doorway leading to the Sammer's Kingdom, where the Void is almost at full size. They were "welcomed" by one of the Sammer Guys, Jade Blooper. They fight and beat him. That's when King Sammer comes with his ninety-nine other Sammer Guys, and explains the rules of his land. Beating all 100 of his men will earn them his treasure: another Pure Heart. So, the gang starts fighting their way though the gates of Sammer Guys, and they eventually meet up with the king again. He decides that they should have the Pure Heart now instead of later, and shows that it's in the chest on the 26th gate. The gang opens it up to reveal not a Pure Heart, but a bomb that blows up in their face, but nobody is harmed. The king is upset at this, and reveals himself to be Mimi. She fights the crew in her normal form, but gets trashed again. She then flees, and Mario fights the rest of the Sammer Guys. They eventually reach the final Sammer guy, End Boss. But after defeating him and reaching King Sammer's palace, they see an unconscious King Sammer knocked out and Mr. L. The gang battles him, and his new Brobot L-Type, and emerge victorious again. They get the Purple Pure Heart from King Sammer, and before leaving the kingdom, the three heroes can't shake the feeling they've seen Mr. L before. ;Interlude After Mario, Peach and Bowser leave with the Pure Heart, Dimentio appears and intentionally kills Mr. L. Meanwhile, at Castle Bleck, Nastasia fills Count Bleck in of Mimi and Mr. L's hero-fighting. After Nastasia leaves, Count Bleck wonders if the Pixl he saw in Sammer's Kingdom was really Timpani. Count Bleck remembers it can't be her, and that the prophecy is now in motion; and it can't be stopped, by anyone. Not even Count Bleck can stop it. Back at Flipside, Dimentio appears, and in the same way as he did to Mr. L, kills the three heroes, leaving Merlon and Tippi in total shock. Chapter 7: The Underwhere Mario wakes up to find himself in The Underwhere -the video game Underworld. Mario looks around trying to find a way out of the place. He comes across a strange fairy-like girl who doesn't seem to like him, then makes his way to Queen Jaydes' palace. Here, he meets Jaydes, who finds herself in a predicament. King Grambi of The Overthere wishes to have his daughter Luvbi back immediately. Jaydes asks Mario to find Luvbi for her, and for doing so, will transport him back to Flipside. Mario's search for Luvbi ends up in him finding his own brother Luigi. With Luigi's special jump ability, the two Brothers find Luvbi, who goes back to Jaydes after being found again. The brothers return to Jaydes, who is happy to have Luvbi back. She then sends them back to Flipside. The brothers head back to Merlon's to get the Pixls, then head to Flipside to activate the next door. The door ironically takes them back to the Underwhere, where Jaydes gives them a new task of escorting Luvbi to the Overthere. They make their way past Underwhere Road, where they find Bowser and get past three Door Guardians(Dorguys the First, Second, and Third), including fighting a ravenous Underchomp. Then they make their way through the Overthere Stair where they manage to get Peach back by waking her up from a deep sleep with a repulsive fruit. Finally, when they reach The Overthere, they end up freeing Nimbis, fighting all sorts of skeletons, and beating up the frozen cannon creature, Bonechill, who was attacking the Overthere. It was later revealed that Luvbi was a Pure Heart, and after a fierce argument with her parents, Luvbi decided to transform back to White Pure Heart form, and was given to Mario and the gang.